


Shattered(Gone #2)

by Reghan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Danger, Drama, Emotional, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Sequel, Team, gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reghan/pseuds/Reghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Gone, please read that first!</p>
<p>Thomas is back and more dangerous than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos on Gone! I hope you enjoy shattered! It's not finished yet on FF.net and this version is going to have many changes. Thank you so much for your support! #ILoveMyReaders

2 Months After Gone

"What the hell do you mean she's not out there?" Derek asked, a feeling of dread washed over him as he stared at JJ.

"She's not out there Morgan. You need to stay calm. Are you sure she didn't go for a walk?" JJ asked, trying to bite back the panic that was beginning to rise up.

"She said, "I just need some air honey, I'll be right back. No Derek, you don't need to come with me I'll be fine. I'll only be a minute." Reid appeared from Morgan and spoke before he could.

"She was pretty drunk, you know how she gets when she drinks. Maybe she wandered off, we should go look for her. I'll go get the others." JJ ran off to retrieve Rossi and Hotch.

Morgan waited for her to return and felt a sense of guilt. Thomas O'hare hadn't been found yet. It had been two months and there was no sign of him.

The team had been cooped up in the BAU since the whole mess started. They needed a break and after some convincing, Hotch agreed to let everyone go out for a drink or six as long as they all went together.

Derek wasn't drinking since he was the driver and he wanted to look after everyone else, especially Penelope Garcia. He knew she was still grieving the loss of Kevin lynch, even if she refused to talk about it.

Derek had been there for her as much as he could, but she'd been shutting him and everyone else out ever since she'd told him about the photo albums. After he found out about the albums, he lost his temper. He wasn't mad at her, not at all, but of course when Derek stormed out, Penelope jumped to that conclusion.

He'd apologized many times since then, but she'd still been distant, which was why he'd sent JJ out to get her. Tonight was the first night he'd actually seen her start to loosen up and now she was gone.

Morgan was pulled from his thoughts when Reid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go find her Morgan." He said, already heading for the door.

Morgan followed quickly.

OOOOOOOO

"Penelope! Babygirl, are you out here?" Morgan called, looking around. The team came out and they all split into teams of two.

Morgan was beginning to panic when after fifteen minutes she was still nowhere to be found.

"Hey, we'll find her." Reid said, though Morgan could see the worry on Reid's face. "Maybe the others already have, let's head back."

OOOOOO

Thomas had been planning and traveling for the past month and a half. He'd only been back for about twelve days, but he'd been watching the BAU carefully. That tech guy who'd hired him to take out Derek Morgan had showed him a few tricks. Thomas now knew how to hack into camera feeds.

He was beginning to think that the team would never leave. He'd watched them eat, sleep and even shower at the BAU.

Every night he sat outside in his new Silver Prius and watched, just waiting for them to leave. He was always careful to stay far enough away and hidden. They couldn't stay there forever, they would have to leave eventually and when they did, he would get them.

OOOOOOOO

A wave of excitement ran through Thomas as he watched each team member enter the SUVs. He'd been researching the members of the team. He knew so much about each team member now. You would have been proud Kevin, he thought to himself smirking. If you weren't so..dead. He laughed at himself.

OOOOOO

He followed them very carefully. He couldn't risk being recognized by them. If any of them saw him, his plan would fail and he just couldn't stand the idea of losing to THEM.

OOOOOO

Aaron Hotchner got out first, followed by the rest of the team. Thomas had a feeling that if he just sat tight and waited, the opportunity would present itself and an hour later, it did.

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Bella, it's time. Go now." He had texted her to meet him here and he watched as she got out of the car and approached the drunk tech analyst.

OOOOOO

"Do you need some help hon. Here, drink this." The girl pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her. "Drink this, it'll help."

Penelope was too dizzy to stand and was grateful for the woman's help. "Thanks." She managed, the word came out like mush

Penelope took the water and drank. She'd hadn't realized just how thirsty she was until that moment. She drank most of the bottle in one swig. A minute later everything started to go all fuzzy. At first Penelope assumed it was the alcohol, but after another minute, she began to feel extremely drowsy.

"W-wait, I..." Penelope's mouth felt dry and her words came out all slurred together.

The now blurry girl looked worried and Penelope tried to stand. She couldn't find her feet and struggled to stay awake. Something wasn't right. She fought against the drowsiness and quickly began to loose consciousness.

"Here let me help you." The girl said and Penelope gratefully took it. She closed her eyes as the world swayed around her. She didn't even realize that the girl wasn't leading her inside. She was too out of it to notice. She began to drift off and the girl struggled to carry her.

OOOOOO

As they neared the car, Thomas jumped out to help. Penelope Garcia was nearly passed out and Bella was struggling to hold her weight.

Together, however, they easily managed to get her to the car and lift her inside.

"Thank you my love." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No need to thank me Thomas, you're one of my best friends. See you around. Call me if you need me."

He got in the car, watching her walk away. A moment later he started the car and drove away, with his blonde techie right where he wanted her.


	2. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope wakes up in an unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you guys!

"Wake up girl! It's time to get started!" Thomas shouted.

Penelope groaned, but didn't open her eyes. Her head was pounding and she couldn't remember where she was or how she'd gotten there. She'd clearly had way to much to drink the night before and thought maybe she was dreaming.

"I said wake the fuck up! It's time to play a little game." He laughed.

Penelope realized she was shivering, it was cold...but her apartment was never cold. She had a creeping suspicion that she wasn't dreaming and her eyes flew open. "Thomas?" Her eyes went wide and she knew she was in trouble as soon as she saw his face. She didn't know how to handle a situation like this, not like JJ, Reid, Hotch, Morgan or Rossi would. They were the profilers. They were the ones who can face to face with unsubs. Not her, not Penelope Garcia. She liked to be as far away from them as possible, but now here she was face to face with a killer.

"Ahhh good, you're up, let's play." He seemed excited which only scared Penelope even more.

"Wh-what?" That was the only thing she could think to say. She clutched her head, willing the pain to go away.

"The rules are simple. You just have to answer my questions. If you refuse to answer or lie, I will take this knife and give you a nice new scar." He held up the knife and Penelope nodded, terrified.

"Do you agree to these rules? I need to hear it." Thomas ordered her to speak.

"Y-yes I agree." Penelope squeaked.

"Wonderful, let's begin then. How long have you worked with the FBI?" Thomas asked, practically stroking the knife.

"Almost fourteen years." She answered quickly, looking down at her bound hands.

"Hmm interesting and before you joined the FBI what did you do?" Thomas asked.

These questions were merely so he could get to know her, like Derek knew her. He needed to figure out what it was about her that was so special.

"I was a hacker until I got caught." She stopped, not wanting to give him more than he asked for.

"And what happened after you were caught?" He asked a little intrigued by this new information.

"They offered me a job." She stated simply.

"And just like that you were their new pet. Do you think they actually care that much about you? They only call you when they need information. How do you know they care?" Thomas waited, watching for a reaction.

"We're a family. We all hang out outside of work. Derek and jj especially, they call me all the time, I-" Thomas lifted his hand and slapped her across the face to shut her up.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

Penelope closed her mouth and tried to stay calm. Her hand automatically went to her already swelling cheek.

"And now it's time for a show. This is going to be fun."

Penelope watched as he turned away from her. When she saw what he was doing she started to sob. Thomas was setting up a camera and she knew exactly who would be watching.

OOOOOOOO

"This is where you'll be working. Get settled and start on those surveillance videos, let us know when you have something." Hotch said to their new temporary tech analyst.

Abby Lockhart was the youngest retired tech analyst. She had retired after she won the lottery at the age of 29, but now five years later here she was.

She was familiar with Penelope Garcia as she'd worked with her once before. When agent Hotchner called her she couldn't turn him down. Penelope Garcia was one of the sweetest woman that Abby had ever met and she wanted to help them find her. She went to the chair and sat down, getting started right away.

OOOOOOOO

"Morgan you need to calm down. Getting angry won't help anyone." Hotch was finding it difficult to stay calm himself. His team was falling apart and it was up to him to keep it together. "Rossi, Reid and I are going back to the crime scene. You and JJ stay here and help miss Lockhart in any way you can. Oh and someone needs to call Emily and let her know what's going on." Hotch said.

"On it." JJ stood and pulled out her phone and walked away. She didn't know if she could tell Emily without breaking down, but she couldn't do it in front of Morgan. She needed him to keep it together and if she lost it in front of him, it would just make things more difficult.

OOOOOOOOOO

She walked to the ladies room. When she was safely inside and alone she slid down against the door to a sitting position.

She stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room and took deep breaths

. Pen was strong, but she wasn't strong in the same way the rest of the team was. There was no way to know how this was going to end.

She looked at the phone in her hand and took a deep breath before dialing Emily's number.

"Emily Prentiss speaking." She sounded tired and JJ realized what time it was there.

"Emily, it's JJ." She said quietly.

"JJ, is everything okay? Did you catch him?" Emily asked, more alert.

"No, Em..." JJ struggled to get the words out. Saying it out loud made it true. "He got her Em." JJ fought the sobs that threatened to overcome her.

"Her? Who does he have JJ?" Emily got out of bed and began packing, while she waited for JJ to respond.

"Penelope, he got Pen." JJ stopped fighting and started to cry.

"Oh god." Emily quickly finished packing. She zipped up her bag, already heading towards the door when she next spoke. "I'm on my way JJ, we'll find her. Stay strong, she needs us to be strong."

"You're right, it's just hard to think of her like that..." JJ trailed off.

"I know honey I know. I'll be there as soon as I can okay? How's everyone else holding up?" Emily asked.

"You mean Morgan...he's, well he's angry, but he'll be okay. Get here safe Em." JJ wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Call me as soon as you knowing anything. See you soon." Emily locked the door behind her and went to let her boss know that she was leaving again.

JJ found Morgan standing outside Penelope's office. He seemed hesitant to go in and JJ understood why.

JJ headed straight for him and pulled him into a hug. "She's strong. She'll be okay."

Morgan was surprised, but he went with it. He rested and hand on her back and hugged her. He wasn't sure who needed this more, JJ or himself.

When they released each other Morgan noticed that her eyes were all red.

"I'm gonna go home, take a shower, clear my head. I'll be back in twenty minutes. He's not after me, don't look at me like that. I'll be back I promise." She rushed out, desperately needing to get out. If she was going to find her friend, she wasn't going to do it like this. "Keep fighting Pen, we're coming." She whispered as she walked to her car.


End file.
